


Rzeczy osobiste

by hasnik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: Mirriel, F/M, Fikaton 2020 Mirriel, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Polski | Polish, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasnik/pseuds/hasnik
Summary: Alternatywna wersja wydarzeń, w której Percy zginął w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart.
Relationships: Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley & Weasley Family
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Rzeczy osobiste

**Author's Note:**

> Fikaton, dzień piąty - [prompt](http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=26501#p471390).

Wciąż czuje na sobie ich spojrzenia, nawet kiedy odwraca się do nich plecami, idąc po schodach, krok za krokiem, śladem jego matki. Pamięta, co mówił o nich wszystkich. „Najlepszy z moich braci” to Charlie od smoków i z długimi włosami; ten z twarzą przeciętą szramą – „tak jak rodzice ślepy na kłamstwa Dumbledore’a”; jeden z "zawstydzających całą rodzinę" bliźniaków; jego mała, zdolna siostrzyczka; Ron, który został prefektem, Ron, „który może kiedyś przejrzy na oczy”. Ich spojrzenia były przepełnione żalem, ostentacyjnie zaciekawione, wściekłe albo zamyślone, każde przeszywające ją na wskroś.  
  
– Zostawię cię samą – mówi jego matka zaskakująco łagodnym tonem, i zamyka za sobą drzwi, kiedy docierają do małego pokoiku na górze. Jest tutaj tylko zasłane łóżko, samotna komoda przy gołej ścianie i kufer pod łóżkiem, w którym odnajduje kilka jego starych szkolnych prac (każda oceniona na „W”), kupkę listów przewiązanych sznurkiem i pękniętą przypominajkę.  
  
– Zapisał wszystko Ministerstwu. – Podskakuje z zaskoczeniem, gdy słyszy głos za plecami. To jego siostra, Ginevra, stoi na progu, przypatrując się jej z dziwnym zacięciem. Po co ona jej o tym mówi? – Poza „osobistymi rzeczami”. Wiesz może, co stało się z Hermesem?  
  
– Ja się nim opiekowałam.  
  
Ginevra kiwa głową, wciąż nie odwracając od niej wzroku.  
  
Jak się okazuje, na „rzeczy osobiste” składało się jeszcze kilka książek, wypolerowana odznaka prefekta (kto o nią dbał przez ten cały czas?) i wysoka sterta bożonarodzeniowych swetrów. W jednej z szuflad odnalazła swoje stare zdjęcie sprzed lat; nawet nie pamiętała, że je miał. Jej już na zawsze piętnastoletnie oblicze uśmiechnęło się do niej nieśmiało.  
  
– Jak mogłaś z nim wytrzymać? – pyta nagle Ginny, jej oczy są pełne złości i rozczarowania. – Jak mogłaś zgadzać się na to, jak się zachowywał?  
  
Układa w torbie jego zapomniane listy, od dawna nieużywane książki, nieczytane prace.  
  
– Chyba po prostu w niego wierzyłam – odpowiada cicho, i nagle wzbiera w niej gniew. – Zmarł jako bohater – mówi ostro, patrząc jego siostrze prosto w oczy. – Popełnił błąd, ale go naprawił. O ilu ludziach można coś takiego powiedzieć?  
  
Penelope Clearwater schodzi na dół, bez słowa wręcza Molly Weasley wszystkie swetry Percy’ego i opuszcza Norę.


End file.
